Escuadrón Total
by Acriss
Summary: El Gotei 13 se considera fuerte, y el Escuadrón Cero más aún. Pero, hay cuatro humanas que nacieron con poderes distintos, que incluso el rey espiritual vio. Un nuevo escuadrón está por formarse, uno que incluso ayudarán a los shinigamis a enfrentarse contra los Arrancas; un escuadrón que, a pesar de que serán fuertes, se verán en complicaciones. OCs. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES.Violencia
1. Inicio

**NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen. He incluido personajes adicionales, los cuales serás los protagonistas. Si no te gustan esta clase de fics, te recomiendo que no lo leas.**

**Personajes adicionales principales: Miyuki, Aiko, Sarima, Aoko.**

**No sé hablar en japonés, así que seguiré escribiendo en español xD**

*** *** *** (adelanto en el tiempo)

- - - (cambio de escena)

I

Inicio

Miyuki levantó la vista hacia el cielo estrellado de Lima. Era la última noche que pasaba en su querida ciudad, ya que esa misma madrugada iba a tomar un vuelo a Japón, haciendo escala en Estados Unidos antes. Tenía 10 años y se iba de regreso a su país de origen, junto con sus amigas Aiko y Aoko, mientras que en Japón ya esperaba Sarima.

La razón por la que se iban todas juntas era porque los padres de las cuatro se conocían desde la universidad, pero todos habían viajado a Perú luego de que ellas nacieran, ya que todas tenían la misma edad, excepto Sarima, unos meses menor que ellas. Daba la casualidad de que las madres de todas ellas eran de ese país, ese hermoso país en donde habían vivido 10 años de su vida. Detestaban dejar a sus compañeros, pero se iban juntas, así que no había mucho problema.

-Yuki-chan – susurró Aoko -. Ahí hay uno.

Miyuki volvió su vista hacia las mamparas del aeropuerto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Desde que tenía 3 años veía esas criaturas. Terribles criaturas con forma de quimeras y con una máscara de hueso. Era imposible no reconocerlas, y lo peor es que parecían que perseguían almas. Ella, junto con Aoko, eran capaces de ver esas criaturas junto con los fantasmas. Suspiró. Esas criaturas parecían buscar a los que podían verlas. Una vez, cuando se quedó esperando a su mamá en el dojo, vió a uno devorar el alma de una persona que podía verla. Al morderlo, cortó su torax y eso dejó la dejó sin habla. El cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo como si se hubiera desmayado, pero Miyuki pudo ver lo que en verdad ocurría. Aiko percibía vagamente su presencia, lo suficiente como para alejarse de ahí, Aoko y Sarima sí los veían. Ellas cuatro siempre tuvieron esa "habilidad."

-Aoko-chan – murmuró Aiko -. ¿Qué hacemos?

Miyuki se puso de pie.

-Yo me encargo. Este parece uno sencillo – dijo observando a ese ser, de tamaño relativamente pequeño.

-Ten cuidado, Yuki-chan – susurraron ambas, evitando llamar la atención de sus padres.

-Miyuki – llamó la madre de Aiko -. ¿A dónde vas?

-Al baño – dijo sonriendo.

Luego de llegar al baño, salió por otra puerta y llegó al exterior. La criatura la miró y habló.

-Vaya, un alma deliciosa. Siento más reiatsu saliendo de ti que de otros humanos cerca.

La niña no sabía exactamente de qué hablaba esa criatura, pero decidió ignorarla. Solo apuntó con su dedo índice de la mano derecha y dejó salir una gran cantidad de energía, eliminando a la criatura. Luego de eso, corrió de vuelta a donde estaba su familia y se sentó como si nada hubiera pasado. Nadie podía ver esa energía liberada, solo sus amigas. Suspiró. Habían pasado 7 años desde que había empezado a ver esas cosas, o al menos 7 años que ella recordara.

Aoko le había contado que cuando era pequeña, ella lloraba cuando los veía, pero luego entendió que debía de hacerles frente. También muchas veces habían visto a personas vestidas de negro, y como ellas tenían ascendencia japonesa, sabían que esos trajes se usaban en kendo. No sabían quiénes eran, pero normalmente ellos los eliminaban.

-Niñas, ya nos vamos – dijo el papá de Aiko.

-Miyuki – dijo su mamá -. Nos vamos.

Luego de que subieron al avión, cerró los ojos. Ella, junto con sus amigas, esperaban no volver a ver a esas criaturas.

* * *

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakakibara Aiko.

-Mucho gusto, el mío es Tanaka Miyuki.

Estaban en frente de su escuela primaria. Ya había pasado una semana desde que llegaron a Japón y cuando vieron a Sarima ella les dijo que las mismas cosas extrañas que pasaban en Perú pasaban ahí también. Se sentaron en sus asientos, y en el receso, muchos se les acercaron. Estaban intrigados, al igual que en el salón de Sarima y Aoko, por el hecho de que por ser de ascendencia japonesa, tuvieran rasgos latinos: Ojos relativamente grandes y un poco más altas que las chicas de su edad.

* * *

Dieron las cuatro de la tarde y las clases dieron por finalizado.

-Miyuki – dijo Sarima, cuando las cuatro se reunieron -, ¿te unirás a algún club?

-La verdad es que no – comentó -. Es mitad de año, prefiero esperar al siguiente año.

-En nuestro salón hay un chico muy escandaloso – comentó Aoko -. Tiene el cabello naranja y eso es super extraño para un japonés.

-Bueno, yo me voy por aquí – dijo Aiko -. Nos vemos mañana.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos – dijo Aoko, tomando otro rumbo.

-Miyuki – dijo Sarima -. Karakura no es tan grande como Tokyo, pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

-No te preocupes, Sa-chan – dijo Miyuki -. Tendré cuidado. Nos vemos.

Se despidieron y Miyuki comenzó a caminar hacia una tienda, para poder comprar unas sodas y luego irse a su casa. No era extraño ver a una niña de diez años caminar sola, teniendo en cuenta de que era una ciudad relativamente tranquila. Suspiró. Estaba cansada.

Llegó a la tienda y compró tres sodas y algunos snacks. Eso la mantendría despierta durante la noche… De ser posible. Pagó lo correspondiente, a pesar que el dueño, un señor mayor, le dijo con amabilidad que le estaba pagando de más. Ella se disculpó. Aún tenía problemas para manejar los yenes. Cuando se percató, ya eran las cinco y media de la tarde y empezaba a oscurecer. Se despidió del señor y salió a la calle. Estaba llegando a una de las avenidas principales cuando sintió una energía que hizo que ella abriera los ojos con pánico. Nunca había sentido una energía tan fuerte. Poco después se calmó. Sólo duró unos segundos, pero sintió una presencia cerca. Le temblaron las piernas y quiso correr de regreso a la anterior calle. Ella estaba sola, pero lo único que atinaba a hacer era correr. Justo cuando logró que sus piernas reaccionaran a lo que ella quería, dio media vuelta y se encontró con un hombre.

Era alto, delgado pero parecía tener músculos debajo de su ropa, que por cierto era totalmente blanca, ancha en los pantalones pero como si llevara un saco blanco con bordes negros. Cabello negro y ojos verdes, con finas líneas verdes que salían del borde inferior de sus ojos; cejas gruesas y mirada indiferente, casi rozando lo aburrido. El cuello de su traje se cerraba en su cuello y sobre su cabeza… Lo que parecía un casco roto.

Miyuki se horrorizó. Esa mitad de casco la reconoció como la máscara de los monstruos que ella siempre veía. Se asustó y jadeó de miedo. El hombre, que no se había fijado en ella hasta entonces, como si estuviera buscando algo, la miró. Miyuki sintió como si algo la atravesara, y lo único que atinó fue correr hacia la avenida.

Tuvo la suerte de que el semáforo estuviera en rojo para los autos. Corrió y siguió corriendo, y llegó a un parque que quedaba a unas diez manzanas de su casa. Corrió hasta llegar a él y se detuvo detrás de unos juegos. Respiró agitada y se calmó. No lo sintió. Pero escuchó un sonido que sonó detrás de ella. Un sonido como si hubiera habido una interferencia en la radio. Se dio media vuelta y nuevamente jadeo. Ese hombre estaba ahí y ella ni siquiera lo había visto detrás de ella en ningún momento cuando ella corría.

-Niña, ¿cómo es que me puedes ver? - su voz era profunda y a ella le aterró.

Miyuki sólo atinó a chillar y a levantar su mano derecha y soltar la mayor cantidad de energía que podía. Pero logró soltar un poco, pero una mano sujetó su brazo derecho y la levantó del suelo. Abrió mucho sus ojos.

-Te hice una pregunta – le dijo, acercándose a su rostro.

Inmediatamente después una bola de energía lo golpeó en su costado. Miyuki logró ver que su ataque había hecho que se quemara la ropa de su pecho, dejando al descubierto un agujero. Y el nuevo ataque que había llegado quemó su ropa en su brazo derecho. Él se volvió lentamente, y también lo hizo Miyuki.

-Suelta a mi amiga – murmuró de forma temblorosa ella.

Y Miyuki solo gritó.

-¡SARIMA CORRE!

* * *

Ok, nuevo fic y este es el primer fic que hago de Bleach. Sé que aún no se parece a la historia original pero no será exactamente la historia, pero es con personajes nuevos. Luego se irá entrelazando con la historia original.

¡Espero que les guste! Déjenme un review YA? :D


	2. Llamado y Dolor

**NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen. He incluido personajes adicionales, los cuales serás los protagonistas. Si no te gustan esta clase de fics, te recomiendo que no lo leas.**

**Personajes adicionales principales: Miyuki, Aiko, Sarima, Aoko.**

**No sé hablar en japonés, así que seguiré escribiendo en español xD**

*** *** *** (adelanto en el tiempo)

- - - (cambio de escena)

II

Llamado y Dolor

-¡SARIMA CORRE! – le gritó a su amiga.

Su amiga soltó otra cantidad de energía, pero Miyuki no lo sintió llegar, y luego se dio cuenta de la razón. Ese hombre, sujetándola como la había estado sujetando, había llegado hasta el frente su amiga, que se quedó quieta, ya sea por el horror o por la sorpresa.

-Niña… ¿Tú también? – habló.

En ese momento soltó a Miyuki, quien se refugió junto con su amiga y empezaron a correr. Sin embargo, solo dieron unos cuantos pasos antes de que ese hombre apareciera nuevamente frente a ellas.

-Respondan.

Miyuki sintió a Sarima temblar, y se dio cuenta de que ella misma estaba temblando. Estaban asustadas.

-No tengo tiempo para esto – murmuró, abriendo lo que les parecía un túnel detrás de él -. Pero no será la última vez que nos veamos.

Entró en ese túnel y desapareció. Miyuki escuchó a su amiga empezar a hacer ruidos de llanto, y ella cayó de rodillas. Ella sentía el poder de ese hombre, pero en un momento, casi de inmediato, no lo había sentido y eso hizo que no lo sintiera y que casi se desmayara del susto cuando apareció detrás de él.

-Sarima – dijo Miyuki -. Vamos a mi casa. Evitemos que tus papás te vean así. Los míos deben tardar un poco más.

-Sí, vamos – murmuró Sarima.

Caminaron todas las cuadras que faltaban y, cuando llegaron a su casa, entraron y subieron al cuarto de Miyuki. Ella tomó el teléfono y llamó a Aoko.

-Aoko, ha ocurrido… ¿QUÉ? – Sarima se volvió –Entiendo. ¿Estas segura de que era un hombre viejo? Sí, a nosotras también, pero no el que dices…. Sí, se sentía asfixiante, y se percató cuando me alejé de él… Es distinto. Sí, tenemos que hablar. Entiendo. Llamará a Aiko.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Sarima, mientras Miyuki tecleaba el número de Aiko.

-Lo mismo que nosotras, Sa-chan – murmuró Miyuki -. ¿Hola? ¡Hola señora Sakakibara! ¿Está Aiko? Ah… sí, es que nos contaron una historia de terror en la escuela. Al parecer algo tradicional con los nuevos…. Sí… Esperaré – Sarima y Miyuki esperaron alrededor de un minuto, antes de que Aiko contestara -. Aiko. A Aoko, a Sarima y a mi nos pasó creo que lo mismo que a ti… Sí, mañana hablemos en la escuela. Sí… ¿Una mujer?... No te preocupes, pero veremos qué hacer… Nos vemos, Aiko-chan.

Cuando Miyuki colgó, Sarima se sentó en la cama. Luego levantó su mirada.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

Miyuki, por toda respuesta, llamó sus padres y luego a los padres de Sarima. Accedieron.

-Yuki-chan – dijo Sarima -. Ha empeorado. No es como en Lima…

-Tienes razón, pero no podemos hacer mucho. Hay que intentar evitarlos – dijo Miyuki -. Ya viste que lo único que pudimos hacer fue quemar parte de su ropa. ¡Ni siquiera un rasguño o quemadura! ¡Nada! No le hicimos nada – murmuró.

Se quedaron calladas.

-¿Qué tienes para cenar? – preguntó Sarima, cuando su panza rugía. Miyuki se empezó a reir de forma histérica.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana y Miyuki no conseguía pegar ojo. Era su primera noche en vela y a sus diez años debería de dormir bien. Se sintió incómoda, ya que Sarima sí dormía ocupando casi toda su cama y ella estaba arrimada a la pared.

-"Felizmente que duermo con la cama pegada a la pared, sino, ya me habría caído"- pensó Miyuki.

Intentó dormir pero no podía. Cómo mentirse a sí misma. Tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo. Se sentó (como pudo) y se apoyó en la pared. Sintió una pequeña presencia, leve, como si se tratara de una alma pequeña. Cuando se fijó, una mariposa apareció frente a ella.

Su acto reflejo fue espantarla, pues pensó que se trataba de una mariposa nocturna, de esas que no te dejan dormir. Pero se fijó mejor y se dio cuenta de que no era de esas… y que tenía energía emitiendo de su interior.

-Sarima – murmuró Miyuki, dándole topecitos con mano. Sarima murmuró algo y se levantó.

-¿Qué? – dijo, con baba bajando por su barbilla.

-Mira y siente – le dijo Miyuki, con la vista fija en la mariposa.

Se fijaron en la mariposa, que por cierto era muy bonita. Luego, ambas se sobresaltaron, ya que escucharon ambas una voz en su cabeza.

_Dentro de dos días, irán a buscarlas la División Cero por orden del Rey Espiritual. Necesitan ayuda, entrenamiento y, por el momento, protección. _

-Qué… fue…

-eso… - completó Miyuki.

La mariposa había desaparecido volando, y ellas quedaron en shock. Sarima comenzó a llorar.

-Tengo miedo, Yuki – dijo Sarima -. Tengo miedo. Son ellos.

-No estamos seguras, pero la verdad que nos hemos hecho notar las cuatro, y nunca había pasado – murmuro Miyuki, empezando a temblar -. Hay que dormir… Y por Kami-sama, no te quedes con toda la cama.

* * *

-Tanaka-san - la llamó una chica de su salón. Ella levantó la vista. Era un chica de cabello negro y parecía una muñeca .

-Dime – le dijo Miyuki. Se volvió hacia Aiko -. Dales el alcance, yo ya voy.

-Tanaka-san, se acerca el festival cultural – dijo la niña y Miyuki recordó que ella era parte del consejo estudiantil de la primaria – y queríamos saber si se podría montar un puesto de comida latina, ya que tú y Sakakibara-san han crecido en ese país y saben de esa comida.

-Podríamos ayudar pero no sabemos cocinar muy bien – dijo Miyuki.

-¿Y tus amigas Mitsugaya-san y Kushieda-san?

-¿Te refieres a Miysugaya Sarima y Kushieda Aoko? Ellas tampoco saben muy bien, pero de todas formas ellas están en otro salón.

-De eso quería hablar. Podríamos fusionar ambos… Queremos algo fuera de lo común y necesitamos ayuda de ustedes…

-En ese caso, sería competencia entre ambos salones…

-Déjame confirmar – dijo la chica – si es que se permite que se fusionen ambos salones. Soy parte del consejo así que espero no haya problema.

-No hay problema… - Miyuki se quedó callada.

-Kinouri – dijo la chica, sonriendo.

Miyuki la observó alejarse y conversar alegremente con sus amigas acerca de la respuesta que le dio. Suspiró. Se le ocurría mejor hacer una obra de teatro porque la cocina no se le daba muy bien. Normalmente su madre impedía que ella cocinara aunque sí la hacía encender la cocina. A la única del grupo que se le daba bien cocinar era a Sarima. Se levantó de su asiento, tomó su obento y se dirigió a la azotea, un lugar donde podría comer con sus amigas. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos con ventanas se detuvo a mirar el cielo. No sabía que le esperaba a ella ni a sus amigas luego de lo que pasó el día anterior. Suspiró y caminó. Por el rabillo de sus ojos observó, en el otro lado del pasillo, por las otras ventanas, varios pares de ojos observándola. Un par de ellos los reconoció: verdes. Se volvió de inmediato, dejando caer su obento. Nada, no había nada.

-Tanaka-san, ¿Qué sucede? – un profesor la alcanzó por el pasillo.

-Nada, sensei – dijo, temblando ligeramente -. Me pareció ver algo – su agachó para recoger su obento y siguió adelante.

-"Estoy nerviosa y asustada" –pensó –", esa es la razón por la que creí haber visto algo."

Llegó a la azotea, que se encontraba completamente solitaria. Se extrañó, ya que sus amigas deberían de haber llegado ahí hacía rato. Caminó por la azotea y sintió que alguien la sujetaba de su brazo derecho y la jalaba al interior de un cobertizo, mientras que una mano le tapaba la boca. Se asustó y cuando se percató, se trataba de sus amigas. Se fijó mejor: Aiko estaba pálida, Aoko temblando pero igual le tapaba la boca y Sarima era quien la había jalado.

-Están aquí… Varios – susurró.

-Está la mujer que me atacó – murmuró Aiko.

-Y el viejo – susurró Aoko.

Miyuki observó el cielo pero no logró ver nada. Sarima también se acercó.

-No veo nada – susurró Sarima.

-Yo no siento nada – dijo Aiko.

-¿Se habrán ido? – murmuró Aoko.

-No lo sé – dijo Miyuki.

-¿No es este el segundo día? ¿Una división no iba a venir a protegernos? – susurró Aiko.

-¿Cómo sabes que era para protegernos? – preguntó Sarima.

-Pudiera ser un aviso de ellos – dijo asustada Aoko.

-Silencio – dijo Miyuki -. Acabo de sentir a uno.

Se quedaron calladas. Sí, era cierto, lograron sentir a uno, pero Miyuki no reconocía esa presencia. Sin embargo…

-Es… él – murmuró Aoko, comenzando a temblar.

Todas entendieron a qué se refería, pero justo en ese momento, escucharon ese inconfundible sonido que hacían esos monstruos cuando aparecían en su mundo. Se asustaron. Sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba si esos monstruos aparecían: irían a por ellas, a menos que alguien más pudiera verlos.

-Esto… es una pesadilla – dijo Miyuki -. Corramos.

Las otras la miraron como si estuviera loca. Luego, Aiko habló.

-No servirá de mucho. Nos alcanzarán… Pero por el momento, es nuestra única idea… Además está el otro.

-Ese en sencillo – dijo Aoko -. Nos hemos encargado de similares antes.

-¿Y los otros? No conseguimos hacerle nada al que nos atacó – dijo Sarima.

Nuevamente ese aullido terrible.

-No tenemos muchas opciones – dijo Miyuki -, y tengo miedo. Pero si nos quedamos aquí… Seremos presa fácil.

-Dos de nosotras debemos cubrir a las otras – dijo Aiko.

-Tú estás entre las dos que correrían, Aiko. En los últimos días has sido capaz de visualizarlos pero mejor no te arriesgues – dijo Miyuki.

-No seas tan…

Un sonido. Las cuatro abrieron los ojos completamente asustadas.

-Salgan – una voz de una mujer.

Aiko comenzó a temblar de forma descontrolada. Sintieron más sonidos.

-A la cuenta de tres – susurró Miyuki.

-Uno… - Sarima.

-Dos… - Aiko.

-Tres… - Aoko.

Y las cuatro salieron corriendo hacia la puerta que daba a los pisos inferiores de la escuela. Nadie se cruzó en su camino, pero Miyuki sintió que alguien tiraba de su cabello antes de gritar.

-¡ARGH!

-¡Miyu…! ¡AHHH!

Miyuki se fijó mejor. El que le había sujetado el cabello era el mismo sujeto que la atacó dos días antes. La sujetaba con fuerza, tanta que ella se encontraba sólo con la punta de sus pies sobre el piso. Miró a sus amigas: a Aiko la sujetaba de una de sus muñecas una mujer de cabello rubio y que usaba un top con cierre que le tapaba el busto hasta la nariz… Miyuki se impresionó. Nunca había visto a una mujer con un busto tan grande, pero eso era lo de menos. A Aoko la tenía arrinconada un hombre viejo y barrigón, que no la tocaba, pero su sola presencia había que Aoko temblara cual hoja. A Sarima la detuvo un hombre que parecía tranquilo, de cabello marrón y alto. Observó que había más de esos sujetos. Empezó a temblar, casi a convulsionar, y a soltar lágrimas.

-¿Tienes miedo? – le dijo que el hombre que la sujetaba.

Sólo atinó a sollozar.

-Te hice una pregunta – dijo él otra vez.

De repente, escuchó un golpe fuerte y el alarido de una de sus amigas. Levantó la vista y observó que Aoko se encontraba en el suelo, sujetándose la mejilla derecha. El hombre viejo la había golpeado.

-Basta, Barragan – dijo el que tenía arrinconada a Sarima -. No nos han ordenado eso.

-Quiso lanzarme algo. Sentí la acumulación de reiatsu – dijo el viejo -. Él nos dijo que si hacían algo así podíamos ponerlas en su lugar. Además, también fue una orden hacerlas sufrir, Stark.

-Eso es después de haber cumplido la principal – dijo el llamado Stark -. Halibel, ¿los tienes?

-Sí – contestó la mujer rubia -. Mila Rose, dame lo que te di.

Una mujer de cabello marrón, piel morena y muy hermosa se acercó a la rubia y le dio algo en su mano. Luego se acercó al que sujetaba a Miyuki, al que acorralaba a Aiko y al que hacía lo mismo con Aoko.

El sujeto que sujetaba a Miyuki la miró antes de decirle.

-Dolerá – antes de hacerle una perforación en el pecho.

La azotea se llenó de cuatro alaridos. Aiko fue la última que gritó, y antes de hacerlo, logró ver a sus amigas con heridas en el pecho, tan grandes, que podría caber una pelota de tennis en esos agujeros. Luego, también le tocó a ella. Cayó al suelo, al tiempo que veía a sus amigas caer también. Aoko obervó a Aiko: ella siempre hacía lo posible por no llorar y cosas similares, pero en esta ocasión, Aiko estaba con los ojos húmedos. Luego, Aiko dirigió su vista a Sarima y la vio incorporarse, sujetándose el pecho, el cual sanaba a una velocidad impresionante.

Miyuki logró ver a sus amigas levantarse y ella también sintió que dejaba de doler, pero la sensación prevalecía. Intentó ponerse de pie y alejarse del pelinegro de ojos verdes que le había hecho eso, pero él la sujetó del cabello y la mantuvo agachada.

-Mira – le dijo – y espera a que te toque.

Ella no entendía a qué se refería, hasta que lo vio. El hombre llamado Stark sujetó a Sarima de su brazó y, literalmente, la mandó a volar. Luego de eso, él desapareció de la azotea y segundos después Sarima caía a toda velocidad, antes de que ese sujeto volviera a aparecer en la azotea y le propinara un rodillazo en su abdomen. Sarima soltó un jadeo y escupió sangre.

-¡Sarima! – gritó Aoko, intentando acercarse, sin embargo, el viejo la sujetó de su pierna y esta soltó un alarido de dolor.

-¡Aoko! ¡Qué pasó! – le gritó Aiko.

-¡Está rota! – sollozó -¡Mi pierna está rota!

No terminaron de analizar lo que les dijo antes de que el viejo la mandara a estrellarse contra el almacén que estaba ahí en ese piso. Aiko ahora era la que recibía golpes. Miyuki empezó a temblar de terror.

-Ahora… - escuchó la voz del hombre que le sujetaba el cabello.

Momentos después, sintió que el piso se separaba de sus pies y salía despedida hacia el cielo. Ella le tenía pánico a las alturas. Un golpe en su estómago, un golpe en su pierna. No sentía su brazo, pero lo veía, asi que asumió que se había dislocado o roto. El dolor en su cuerpo era ya tan grande que no soportaba nada.

Ninguna sabe cuánto tiempo fueron torturadas, pero lo que sí saben, es que en algún momento cayeron inconScientes.

* * *

-La verdad – dijo el llamado Stark -, no disfruté para nada esto.

-Son ordenes – dijo Halibel.

-Al menos ustedes se divirtieron, pero no entiendo porqué no dieron la orden de matarlas – dijo otro presente, delgado y alto.

-Como dijo Halibel – dijo el viejo -, son ordenes, y no debemos desobedecerlas.

-Vámonos – dijo el de cabello negro y ojos verdes, dejando caer a Miyuki al lado de sus amigas, también inconscientes -. No morirán, pero presiento que los shinigamis no tardarán en aparecer.

Dicho esto, todos entraron por un túnel en medio del cielo.

* * *

-Tsk, llegamos tarde – dijo un gordo, mirando a las niñas.

-Pero viven – dijo hombre mordisqueando un pedazo de paja, acercándose a Aoko.

-¡POBRECITAS! ¡HAY QUE LLEVARLAS DE INMEDIATO A QUE LAS CUREN! – dijo una mujer rechoncha, sujetando a Aiko.

Se acercaron los cinco individuos y mientras uno que usaba lentes de sol abría una puerta en el cielo de la que salía luz, cada uno de los otros cuatro sujetaban a una niña. Miyuki logró abrir los ojos y se fijó en que una mujer la sujetaba. Al comienzo se asustó, pero no tenía las fuerzas para poder escapar. Se fijó luego en la mujer que la cargaba: tenía el cabello negro y usaba aditamentos en él que a Miyuki le recordó una muñeca geisha que se vendían en algunas tiendas.

-¿Quién eres? – logró articular.

La mujer la vio sorprendida, pues asumió que estaba en coma o en algo parecido. Luego sonrió.

- Senjumaru Shutara – dijo ella.

-¿Qué eres? – preguntó al niña.

La mujer sonrió de nuevo, antes de cerrarle los ojos para que descance.

-Miembro de la Guardia Real del Rey Espiritual. Llegamos tarde, lo sentimos, pero ya todo está bien. No las volverán a lastimar.

* * *

OK, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO. A partir de ahora los capítulos tendrán más o menos esta longitud, así que espero no aburrirlos. ¿Un review? Aún no aparecen los personajes que realmente tengo que meter aquí, pero esto es más como un … ¿introductorio? Para que luego entiendan lo que pasa.

¡ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN LEYENDO! Pueden pasar a leer mis otros fics :D


	3. Total

**NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen. He incluido personajes adicionales, los cuales serás los protagonistas. Si no te gustan esta clase de fics, te recomiendo que no lo leas.**

**Personajes adicionales principales: Miyuki, Aiko, Sarima, Aoko.**

**No sé hablar en japonés, así que seguiré escribiendo en español xD**

*** *** *** (adelanto en el tiempo)

- - - (cambio de escena)

III

Total

Mientras Aiko pateaba una montaña hecha de roca sólida, se percató de que habían pasado siete años desde que todo empezó. No podía creer que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo. Ahora ella tenía diecisiete años, tenía su cabello negro y lacio más largo, aunque le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, había crecido hasta llegar a un metro setenta de altura y seguía sin broncearse. Suspiró. Lo único que no le había aumentado mucho era…

-¿Por qué Sarima y Miyuki si? – murmuró con cascaditas en los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas? – escuchó una voz.

Se volvió. Ahí estaba Aoko. También ella había cambiado. Tenía diecisiete años, su cabello lacio y negro le llegaba hasta poco después de los hombros, su estatura sólo había variado un poco hasta llegar al metro con sesenta y estaba un poco quemada, pero no mucho: era un poco más oscura de Aiko.

-Tú sabes… - empezó a decir Aiko, pero se vio interrumpida por Aoko.

-¡NO TE VEAS AFECTADA POR ESO! ¡TENER PECHOS PEQUEÑOS TE DA ESTATUS! ¡ES UN VALOR ESCAZO! –exclamó sonriendo Aoko, colocándose una mano sobre su pecho.

-Ya… Pero si ves a esas dos…

-Ay, por favor Aiko-chan, ni que fuéramos planas… Por cierto… ¿Planeas seguir golpeando la roca? Ya has avanzado 50 metros desde la salida.

-¿Eh? – Aiko abrió los ojos sorprendida –Tsk, acabo de comenzar... – Pateó la montaña con un poco más de fuerza y esta se desmoronó.

-No te la agarres con la montaña, Aiko – otra voz -. No tiene la culpa de que seamos más fuertes.

Aiko y Aoko se volvieron y vieron a Sarima que caminaba tranquila hacia donde estaban ellas. Ella medía un metro sesenta y siete, su cabello castaño claro, algo ondeado, había crecido hasta llegar a su cintura, su piel era algo bronceada, más incluso que la de Aoko. Aiko la miró fijamente, específicamente miró su pecho.

-¡Mira Aoko! – dijo, señalando a Sarima, la cual tuvo un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza –A eso me refería, ¡mírala! Debe se ser 36 A o algo así.

-En realidad es C – dijo Sarima, entiendo a qué iba el asunto -. Pensé que habías asimilado el asunto. Aún estamos creciendo, hay tiempo…

-¡NOOOOOOOO! – gritó Aiko, cogiendo su cabello.

-¿Dónde está Miyuki? – preguntó Aoko.

-Kirinji-san está hablando con ella sobre el escuadrón – dijo Sarima.

-La verdad – dijo Aiko, luego de calmarse -, que sea la comandante de nosotras le da muchos problemas.

-¿Te alegra de no haber sido tu? – le preguntó Sarima.

-La verdad es que sí, pero ella es muy exigente… Cuando quiere. Nuestra diferencia de poder no es mucha que digamos.

-No hay diferencias – dijo Aoko -. Somos igual de fuertes, pero a ella la eligieron porque es la menos loca de nosotras.

-Verdad, ¿Por qué el Escuadrón Cero elige por nosotras, si somos incluso más fuertes que ellos? Recuerdo cuando rajé la espada de Osho-san con un solo movimiento de mi espada – comentó Aiko.

-Nos ayudaron – dijo Sarima -, y eso fue hace cuatro años, y no sé exactamente cómo estaremos ahora, pero de hecho somos muchísimo más fuertes. Y sinceramente pienso como Aoko: Miyuki no es tan loca.

-Excepto cuando le entra su lado psicópata – respondió Aiko.

-¿Tengo un lado psicópata?

A las tres le recorrieron escalofríos. Miyuki había llegado, aunque estaba tranquila y se reía.

-Ustedes se pasan – dijo riéndose y luego haciendo un puchero -. Sólo me pongo así cuando me emociona pelear contra adjuchas… Porque siempre se vienen en grupos y piensan que te ganarán.

-Como dijimos – dijeron sus amigas -, lado psicópata. Te ríes como loca en algunas ocasiones.

-Bueno… Me gustaría pelear contra un Vasto Lorde – dijo Miyuki -, creo que ellos sí serían algo más divertidos.

-Los que serían divertidos – dijo Sarima, seria de repente – serían los Arrancar.

Hubo un silencio tenso. Miyuki empezó a reír.

-Los que nos atacaron cuando éramos niñas, ¿cierto? Bueno, algún día los veremos. Obviamente nos dieron una paliza cuando no sabíamos cómo manejar nuestro poder. No hay que preocuparnos. Ahora, las buscaba para poder ir a almorzar. Ya son más de la una y tenemos que volver al mundo real.

Se volvió y empezó a caminar. Nunca reconocería frente a sus amigas que tenía aún pesadillas con ese arrancar. Aún se levantaba temblando y justo en ese momento, sus manos le temblaban de forma ligera.

Mientras almorzaban, y se reían, se puso a pensar en lo que sucedería si volvía a encontrarse con ese Arrancar. Dejó caer los palitos para comer por asustarse.

-¿Miyuki? – escuchó la voz de Aoko.

-Aish, me quedé en mis pensamientos – dijo, riéndose.

Estaba segura de que sus amigas también sentían cierto terror hacia esos arrancars que las atacaron, pero se avergonzaba de ser la única que se despertara toda aterrada en medio de la noche siempre que soñaba con ese momento en la que ese sujeto atravesó su pecho.

* * *

-Miyuki-chan – la saludó una chica -, ¿podrías hablar con Sarima-san? No quiere acceder a un puesto de comida para el festival…

-¡Ja ja ja ja! –Miyuki se rió con ganas –Pero yo no soy la Presidenta del Consejo, no puedo hacer eso.

-Eres parte del consejo, y la verdad no sé por qué rechazaste ser Presidenta. En fin, ¿puedes? Es que el salón quiere hacer el puesto de Takoyaki.

-¿Takoyaki? Taiga-chan, ¡HAY CUATRO PUESTOS DE TAKOYAKI PARA EL FESTIVAL! No podemos aprobar tantos, y lo sabes. Intenten otro. En esto no puedo ayudarles…

-¡TANAKA-SAMA! – lloriqueó.

-Uuuuuy, Taiga-chan, si quieres que apruebe el puesto de Takoyaki, ya te dije que no. Y sé que quieres intentar que Miyuki te apoye, estás fallando. Nunca te sirvió llamarle así – rió una persona detrás de la muchacha. Miyuki rió cuando la chica enana se dio la vuelta paralizada.

-Sarima-chan – dijo Miyuki -, no te aparezcas así de la nada detrás de las personas.

-Ya ya, Miyuki – rió Sarima -. Te buscaba. ¿Vamos a almorzar?

-Sí, vamos… Y Taiga-chan, intenta no deprimirte. Hay más comida rica aparte del Takoyaki.

-De acuerdo – Taiga bajó la cabeza.

Miyuki y Sarima empezaron a subir las escaleras yendo hacia la terraza de la preparatoria a la que iban.

-¿Y Aiko y Aoko?

-Ya estaban subiendo cuando te fui a buscar – dijo Sarima.

-Me pudiste llamar a mi teléfono.

-Es de mal ejemplo que la presidenta y la vice presidenta de Consejo usen sus teléfonos frente a los demás alumnos – rió Sarima.

-Bueno…

Llegaron a la azotea y vieron a sus dos amigas conversando, algo serias.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sarima.

-Llegó una mariposa – dijo Aiko -. Tenemos que irnos. Osho-san nos llama. Al fin se formalizó.

-El Escuadrón Total, ¿no es así? – preguntó Aoko.

-Al fin – susurró Sarima.

-Eso quiere decir que dentro de unos años, los miembros de la Sociedad de Almas nos conocerán… Tendremos que hacerles una visita – dijo Miyuki, suspirando.

* * *

**_Avances del siguiente capítulo…_**

-¿Qué quieres decir? – murmuró Hitsugaya.

-Que eres kawai – rió Sarima -, así tengas la apariencia de un niño.

Una vena se hinchó en la sien del capitán.

-No tengo ganas de pelear, pero sencillamente se han demorado en llegar. Será fácil llegar con el Comandante – dijo Aiko.

-¡NO LAS DEJAREMOS PASAR! – gritó Soi Fong.

-Disculpa – dijo Miyuki, apareciendo de repente, tan rápido y grácil, que pisó el hombro de Soi Fong antes de reunirse con sus amigas -, pero si te percatas, nosotras no hemos sacado en ningún momento nuestras armas, mientras que ustedes están recibiendo todo el daño.

-Esto nos pasa por no ponernos el uniforme – suspiró Aoko.

* * *

WOLA! Lo siento, decidí añadir los avances de los siguientes capítulos a ver si les agrada. Uff, cada vez se vuelve menos complicado. Espero que les haya gustado.

NOS VEMOS!


	4. Retraso y… ¿lucha?

**NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen. He incluido personajes adicionales, los cuales serás los protagonistas. Si no te gustan esta clase de fics, te recomiendo que no lo leas.**

**Personajes adicionales principales: Miyuki, Aiko, Sarima, Aoko.**

**No sé hablar en japonés, así que seguiré escribiendo en español xD**

*** *** *** (adelanto en el tiempo)

- - - (cambio de escena)

IV

Retraso y… ¿lucha?

Habían pasado tres años desde que las cuatro muchachas se enteraron que el nombre de su escuadrón sería "Total," pero decir escuadrón estaba equivocado, ya que sólo lo conformaban ellas cuatro.

-Miyuki-chan – dijo Aiko -, ¿qué pasó con nuestro permiso para visitar la Sociedad de Almas?

-Sí, sí – exclamó Aoko -. Desde hace tres años estamos esperándolo. Nosotras no permanecemos así de jóvenes como ellos.

-Pues no ha habido nada nuevo, nada más de lo que ustedes ya conocen – dijo Miyuki.

-No sé a qué esperan – suspiró Sarima, mirando el cielo.

Estaban en la universidad. Hacía dos años habían entrado a la universidad, habiendo cumplido tres de ellas 18 años y Sarima 17. A pesar de que estudiaban en la misma universidad, estudiaban carreras distintas: Sarima estaba estudiando medicina, Miyuki economía, Aoko diseño gráfico y Aiko diseño de interiores.

-Miyuki, me estresa que teclees tanto en la calculadora – dijo Aoko, quien estaba intentando dormir.

-Lo siento, quiero terminar este problema – dijo Miyuki.

-Sarima… Me estresa que leas tanto – dijo Aiko esta vez.

-Tengo práctica dentro de tres días, tengo que terminar de estudiar – dijo Sarima.

-Y por eso no nos metimos a otras carreras – dijeron a su vez Aiko y Aoko.

-Sí, eso no dicen cuando están en entrega de trabajos, parciales y finales – dijo Miyuki, levantando la vista de su cuaderno y mirándola -. Si no mal recuerdo, no rogaban que las ayudáramos a pegar cosas, a diseñar y que nos amaneciéramos con ustedes a pesar de que nosotras ya habíamos terminado exámenes.

Los colores se le subieron a Aiko y a Aoko.

-Miyuki – dijo Sarima -, una mariposa mensajera.

Miyuki levantó la vista, junto con Aiko y Aoko, y vieron que sí, una mariposa negra había llegado. Miyuki dejó su lapicero y levantó su dedo índice, frente a su rostro. La mariposa se posó en su dedo y, luego de cuatro minutos, se retiró. Miyuki se puso de pie.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Sarima, observando que Miyuki guardaba sus cosas.

-Tenemos que ir a la Sociedad de Almas y presentarnos ante el Comandante. La División Cero se nos unirá luego, pero quieren que primero probemos el poder de los capitanes y los tenientes. Tres capitanes han traicionado a la Sociedad de Almas y se han aliado con los hollows.

-¿¡QUÉ?! – exclamaron las demás.

-En fin, debemos ayudar, pero quieren que midamos la fuerza, porque no pudieron detener a esos tres – dijo Miyuki.

-Entendemos… Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que entraremos a la Sociedad de Almas? Es otro trayecto que para ir al…

-Sí, también nos dijeron que hablemos con Urahara Kisuke…

-Me suena – dijo Aiko, pensativa.

-Yooooooo – escucharon una voz alegre, seguida de una risa -. Mucho gusto en conocerlas – las chicas se volvieron y vieron a un hombre sentado en la rama del árbol que estaba al lado de ellas, vestido con calzado tradicional japonés, un kimono verde pero con un abrigo de un verde más oscuro, con un sombrero de líneas verdes y blancas y se veía su cabello de color beige pero yendo hacia el tono amarillo. No podían ver su rostro, solo una sonrisa muy amplia y se notaba que era alto.

-Me siento chata – dijo Aoko, fijándose en su estatura, ganándose una mirada un tanto asesina por parte de sus amigas.

-¿Quién eres? – dijo Aiko.

-Mmmm, me entristece que estén hablando de mi y no sepan quién soy – dijo, casi con cascaditas en los ojos, para luego reírse y bajarse del árbol, parándose frente a ellas y haciendo que ahora todas se sintieran enanas.

-En serio ahora te entiendo -dijo Sarima, con un aura azul oscuro a su alrededor.

-Urahara, ¿cierto? – dijo Miyuki –Me enviaron un pequeño… Flash de cómo serías. Debo decir que faltó la parte en la que usas sombrero – suspiró Miyuki -. Ya debes de saber quiénes somos, y por qué necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Hai-hai – dijo este, levantando la vista y haciendo que las chicas puedan percatarse que sus ojos eran de un color gris -, Aiko-taichou, Aoko-taichou, Sarima-taichou y Miyuki-soutaichou…

-Taichou – interrumpió Miyuki.

-¿Eh? – el rostro de Urahara mostró cierta confusión.

-El título de Comandante de mi escuadrón sólo se me fue otorgado porque necesitábamos uno – dijo Miyuki, y luego, señalando con la cabeza a sus amigas, añadió -, y como que ninguna de ellas quería, me lo asignaron.

-Y porque tu nivel es ligeramente más elevado que el nuestro – dijo Sarima, sonriendo.

-Tú peleas de igual a igual conmigo – dijo Miyuki.

-Porque ambas manejamos…

-¡COMO SEA! – exclamó Aiko –Nos vas a ayudar a entrar a la Sociedad de Almas, ¿cierto?

-Sí, esas son mis instrucciones – dijo Urahara, mostrando todos sus dientes.

A todas les recorrió un escalofrío, menos a…

-Este tipo me cae genial – exclamó Aiko, recibiendo una mirada incrédula por parte de sus amigas.

-Bueno, bueno – dijo Miyuki -, ¿puedes esperar a que guardemos nuestros bolsos en los casilleros? Nos reuniremos aquí en diez minutos. Las ordenes son ir de forma inmediata – dicho esto, empezó a caminar hacia el complejo de edificios.

-Waaaa, justo cuando pensé que iba a dormir esta tarde – dijo Sarima, resignada.

* * *

-Kurosaki-kun – llamó Orihime al muchacho de cabello naranja chillón -, en dos días podremos ir al mundo real, ¿no es genial?

-Eh, sí… Lo que quisiera saber es… ¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese reiatsu?

Muchos habitantes de la Sociedad de Almas alzaron la cabeza, alertados por cuatros reiatsus para todos desconocidos.

-¿Qué clase… De quiénes son esos reiatsus? – preguntó Rukia, que había llegado.

-Kuchiki-san, debes descansar -exclamó sorprendida Orihime -, aún no recuperas todo tu poder.

De repente, una alarma sonó en la Sociedad de Almas.

-La entrada a la Sociedad de Almas está siendo abierta. Alerta. Intrusos en la Sociedad de Almas.

* * *

-Y yo digo… ¿No nos podía dejar adentro? – preguntó Aoko.

-Parece que no – dijeron las otras tres.

-Bueno, ya los siento llegar – dijo Sarima -. Miyuki, ¿cómo es que con tu poder puedes abrir la puerta?

-Cualquiera de nosotras puede… El reiatsu es lo importante – dijo ella -. Sólo espero que mi ropa no se ensucie.

-Otra vez, ¿por qué no nos pusimos el uniforme? – preguntó Aoko.

-Porque Aiko-chan quería venir de frente – dijo Sarima.

-Listo – dijo Miyuki, mirando la entrada libre -. Vamos.

Todas pusieron un pie frente a ellas y, literalmente, desaparecieron. Shunpu.

* * *

-¡VAMOS MATSUMOTO!

-Taichou… - se quejó una rubia -, el mismo escándalo hicimos con Kurasiki-kun y terminó siendo bueno.

-No debemos confiarnos – dijo una voz. Los presentes se volvieron y vieron a la capitán de la segunda división, Soi Fong -. En este caso, ¿quién podría ser?

-No hay para cuestionarnos – dijo un hombre con la parte superior de un kimono rosado cubriendo su atuendo de capitán: Shunsui Kyoraku -. Todos los capitanes y tenientes estamos, presentes, ¿cierto? Bueno, hay que evitar que Yamma-jii se enoje, y veamos qué pasó. He venido de la entrada, y no pareciera que la hayan forzado.

-Es porque no fue forzada – dijo una voz sobre ellos.

Todos elevaron su vista para encontrarse con una chica vestida como ellos reconocían a una humana común y corriente, parada sobre un tejado, pero ella tenía amarrada a su cadera una zampakutou. Se vestía de forma similar a Inue Orihime, pero ella usaba un jean color azul, una blusa color blanca y zapatillas. Su cabello de color castaño claro lo llevaba suelto.

-¿QUIÉN ERES? – exclamó Hitsugaya Toushiro.

-Mi nombre es Mitsugaya Sarima – dijo Sarima -. Un gusto – de forma inmediata movió su mano y un shinigami que se le había lanzado a atacarla por detrás salió volando -. Agradecería que no hicieran eso. Pero… un gusto, Hitsugaya-taichou.

-Sarima – dijo otra voz, y todos volvieron su vista hacia otro tejado, donde una chica de cabello lacio y negro, vestida con jeans negro, un polo verde ceñido y unas zapatillas, miraba a la primera muchacha, era ligeramente más baja que la llamada "Sarima," pero al igual que ella, tenía su zampakutou ceñida a su cintura -. ¿Tenias que dar a conocer que sabemos sus nombres? – preguntó y suspiró –Mi nombre es Kushieda Aoko. Un gusto, Gotei 13.

-Neee, no se olviden de mi – dijo otra chica que apareció muy velozmente al lado de Aoko, vestida con jeans anchos, un polo negro con un estampado de Superman, zapatillas y con su espada atada a la cadera, su cabello castaño suelto y casi de la misma estatura que Sarima -. Sakakibara Aiko, un gusto – dijo sonriendo. Se volvió a Sarima, ante la mirada incrédula de los capitanes y tenientes -, ¿y Miyuki?

-Ya vendrá – dijo Sarima, restándole importancia -. Tenemos ordenes que cumplir.

-¿Puedo empezar yo? – dijo Aoko, con ojos de perrito.

-Detesto que hagas esa mirada – dijo Sarima-. Sí, puedes empezar.

-Yujuuuu – exclamó Aoko y miró a Shuhei Hisagi, quien al instante posó su mano en su espada -. Quiero ver si tu espada liberada es tan fuerte como dicen que es.

Todos la perdieron de vista de forma momentánea, pero volvieron su atención hacia donde se había encontrado Hisagi, pues escucharon un golpe y una nube de polvo se expandió.

-¡Hisagi! – gritó Matsumoto.

-Neee, ¿no crees que deberías preocuparte por ti misma? – escuchó una voz a su lado, y, cuando se volvió, se encontró con Sarima -. No te importa si peleo contra tu capitán, ¿o sí? – sonrió y lanzó a Hitsugaya con un kidou potente.

Desde el techo Aiko miraba la pelea, pues al final las dos chicas estaban peleando con varios a la vez pero no denotaban cansancio.

-¿No pelearás?

Aiko se movió apenas cuando escuchó esa voz y la espada rasgando el viento para golpearla.

-No, estaba esperando a que aparecieras, Zaraki-taichou – dijo sonriendo, pero sin sacar su zanpakotou. De hecho, ninguna la había sacado.

* * *

-Eres demasiado adorable – dijo Sarima, riendo, cuando Hitsugaya Toushiro se levantó para seguir luchando. Ya habían pasado diez minutos e incluso Kurosaki Ichigo había entrado a la pelea, pero estaba igual de maltrecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – murmuró Hitsugaya.

-Que eres kawai – rió Sarima -, así tengas la apariencia de un niño.

Una vena se hinchó en la sien del capitán.

-No tengo ganas de pelear, pero sencillamente se han demorado en llegar. Será fácil llegar con el Comandante – dijo Aiko.

-¡NO LAS DEJAREMOS PASAR! – gritó Soi Fong.

-Disculpa – dijo Miyuki, apareciendo de repente, tan rápido y grácil, que pisó el hombro de Soi Fong antes de reunirse con sus amigas -, pero si te percatas, nosotras no hemos sacado en ningún momento nuestras armas, mientras que ustedes están recibiendo todo el daño.

-Esto nos pasa por no ponernos el uniforme – suspiró Aoko.

Todos los presentes, que no se habían percato mucho de la recién llegada, fijaron su vista en ella: de la misma estatura que Sarima, con cabello castaño oscuro, suelto, de piel blanca, vestida con unos jeans negros, zapatillas, una blusa con blondas de color celeste y su zampaktou en la cadera… De igual apariencia que sus compañeras, así que todos asumieron que su poder era similar. Suspiró.

-Quería luchar contra Kuchiki Byakuya – dijo, observando al mencionado, que había permanecido apartado de la lucha gracia a Unohona -, pero no sabía que estaba tan herido… De todas formas, ya deben sentirlo, chicas, Yamamoto-san ya está llegando.

Dicho y hecho, todos los shinigamis sintieron el reiatsu de su Comandante General segundos antes de que él apareciera.

-Mocosas… - dijo el viejo -, haciéndole esto a la Sociedad de Almas. De seguro saben cuál es el castigo…

De forma instantánea empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de reiatsu, haciendo que sus subordinados se inclinaran un poco, pero sin dejar de observar a las cuatro chicas. Miyuki bostezó.

-Si quieres una lucha así… - dijo Miyuki, liberando su reiatsu.

-Im… Imposible – dijo Soi Fong.

-¿El mismo nivel que el Comandante? – dijo Byakuya, con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos.

De la nada, un pilar enorme descendió del cielo. Muchos shinigamis abrieron los ojos, aterrados: ¿Era tan grave la situación que el Tenchuren descendía para dejar salir a la división cero? Cuando la puerta se abrió, y dejó ver a los miembros de la división, un shinigami gritó.

-¡AHORA ESTÁN PERDIDAS! ¡LA DIVISIÓN CERO SE ENCARGARÁ DE USTEDES!

Miyuki se volvió molesta hacia el pilar.

-Osho-san, se demoraron demasiado… Iba a tener que lastimar a este señor – dijo cerrando sus ojos como dándole a entender que él tenía la culpa.

-Disculpa, Miyuki-chan – dijo el hombre rechoncho, haciendo que a casi todos los shinigamis se les desencaje la mandíbula.

-Yamamoto Genriusai – dijo Senjumaru Shutara -, y el resto del Gotei 13, presten atención… Ellas son Tanaka Miyuki, Sakakibara Aiko, Kushieda Aoko y Mitsugaya Sarima… Miembros del Escuadrón Total.

-El… ¿Escuadrón Total? – murmuró Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

.

.

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo**_

-Lo sientooooooo – exclamó Sarima, con cascaditas en los ojos.

-No – dijo Miyuki, con un aura asesina a su alrededor -, y como castigo borraré todos los mangas yaoistas de tu disco duro, y tu estarás inmovilizada mientras lo hago frente a ti.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, TODO MENOS ESO – gritó Sarima.

A los miembros de la Sociedad de Almas tenían una gotita al estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

* * *

Lamento la demora, pero realmente me esforcé para este capítulo. ¿Un review? :3


End file.
